


Coverage

by zuzeca



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Knockout being Knockout, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzeca/pseuds/zuzeca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a challenge on the tf-prime Livejournal community. Prompt: Soundwave - Mission: Impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coverage

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven help me, I wrote a comedy ficlet starring Soundwave. Another old repost from LJ, happy reading.

He keeps records of his every assignment in meticulously organized files. There are hundreds upon hundreds of them, organized by numeric code and marked with the date. And every one tagged with the electronic label: _Completed_. It is an impressive collection, a chronicle of an exemplary career. 

“I want you to keep an optic on that insufferable medic and his sidekick.”

Starscream’s demand is not unusual. Knockout himself came to Soundwave with a similar request not two solar cycles previously. He doesn’t bother with a response, simply leaves to complete the task

Several megacycles later he’s tucked away in the upper joists and girders of the _Nemesis_ , visual and auditory feed trained upon their private quarters.

Footsteps, two sets. The whoosh of a door sliding open and shut. The squeak and groan of metal as a mech sits on the berth.

“By the Allspark, I’m beat.”

“I don’t believe that our illustrious commander understands the delicacy of medical procedures. If I have to suffer through another demand for explanations while I’m working, I might just ‘slip’ and put a drill hole in his chassis.”

“I’m sure Lord Megatron would appreciate that.”

“Eh, we’ll call it an ‘easy access hatch’.”

“You’re insufferable. Shall I get out the inductor coil?”

“Not tonight, I think. I rigged up something special.” A shuffle and scrape as a tarp is pulled away, “Of course it still needs to be tested…”

“Where do I strap in?”

“Right here.”

“Really? It looks a bit backwards.”

“Not at all, just flip this component over and…there we go.”

“Impressive.”

“But of course.”

The clank and shuffle of components, “Everything secure?”

“Seems to be.”

“Now, just relax, and be sure to let me know if I happen to blow your processor out your audials.”

A rough laugh, “Sure thing.”

Six megacycles, fourteen clicks. He remains in position until both mechs have completed their activities and fallen into recharge. Packaging the high quality audio/video file, he carefully labels it with a tag marked: _Suspicious Activity_ and transmits it directly to Starscream. Compiling a brief data entry, he stores it among his records, in its proper numerical place, marked with a new tag.

_Cannot be Completed._

Some missions just aren’t worth it.


End file.
